Hermione Riddle
by snips
Summary: Hermione wakes up to a strange 16th birthday. She was adopted? and her father is voldie? please rr i dunno whether to continue. will be dmhg.
1. Chap 1

*J.K. owns characters i wish draco was mine...  
  
Hermione Granger woke up to her 16th birthday with a yawn. she hoped today was going to be good, but she never expected to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy at the bottom of her staircase. Hermione's first words on her 16th birthday was "eep!" before Lucius grabbed her, swung her over his body and apparated out her home. Hermione heard a faint pop and opened her eyes wide. She was in a beautifully furnished, very expensive room.   
  
It had a large kingsized bed in the middle. A door to the left, slightly opened revealing a bathroom, and a walk-in-wardrobe on the right that was bursting with different shades of black robes and very feew green, grey or silver ones. As she looked around, Hermione realized the whole room was done in green, silver and black and wondered why she was here and why she wasn't dead already. Maybe they wanted to torture her first? As she was opening her mouth to ask the millions of questions that raced through her mind, Lucius spoke first, whilst putting her suprisingly gently onto the bed.  
  
"Now i know many of our kind have been cruel to you and may have tortured you relentlessly..." he paused hoping for confirmation. when none came he continued "but i hope you will take our utmost apologies into mind whilst you are here at Malfoy Manor. It seems you were missplaced as a child and adopted by muggles." He practically spat the word muggles out as if he swallowed a booger flavoured baetie botts every flavour bean.   
  
Hermione looked at a loss for words "b-b-b but Mr M-M-M-Malfoy, I-I-I-I wasnt adopted. I a-a-am a G-Granger."  
  
"nonsense dear child. You would be dead before i let a muggle into our home. now, as i was saying. Your real father will be here shortly. I will let you get dressed into some decent clothes" Lucius said, looking pointedly at the wardrobe. "this will be your room and some possesions that your father has found that belong to you. Your wardrobe has been chosen by one of your fathers servants and i assure you that they will fit. I will be back in 15minutes. Please be ready." with that, Lucius walked slowly - much like his son- out the door closing it behind him.  
  
Hermione sat on the bed, mouth open. What the hell was going on ADOPTED??? her??? no way! well she sure would make the most of it! she ran to wardrobe her bushy hair bouncing on her back. She chose a formal robe of silver with a black sheath wrapped around it. once she was dressed she looked in the mirror. She hadnt changed at all. thoughts were running through her head as she inspected herself. Who could her father be? she surely thought she looked like the Grangers.  
  
her thoughts were interupted by a drawl. "finished yet?" she whirled around to see none other than Draco Malfoy looking amused.   
  
"what the hell is happening Malfoy? Is this some sick joke?"  
  
"Nope. Your father is waiting. And if i were you i wouldnt keep him. He is known to have quite an evil temper."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco then followed him out of her room, down the staircase and into what appeared to be a dining room. there was wizards sitting around a large table with only who could be Voldemort at the head of the table, grinning quite stupidly.There were two seats next to him unoccupied. Draco lead her over to the two seats pulling back the chair that was next to Voldemort then sat down himself in the chair next to her.  
  
"Hermione, back at last. First things first to remove those stupid spells." with determination, Voldemort cast a spell and Hermione felt completely different she felt her now smooth black hair and gasped. It had a purple tinge. She looked down and thought "god am i HOT!" her body was now quite filled out and by the appreciation in Draco's eyes she knew she looked good.   
  
"thats better" voldemort said, "well ill explain. A few weeks after you were born your mother was killed by a prat named James Potter. You resemble her greatly. anyway thats when i wanted my revenge. you see, your mother was a person i loved very dearly and she helped me get to the height of my power. We worked brilliantly together. well after she died, i took it upon myself to kill Potter and his family. well you know what happened their. After i had no body, you were taken away and put into a disgusting muggle home where you now have lived. They will pay dearly for taking you away from me. Now with me back in the evil saddle *cackles evil style* you have been returned to me and as a welcome home present i will give you this." with a flourish, Voldemort pulled out a badge saying "Support Voldemort #1" im sorry for you to be with horrible muggles but ill make it up to you. with that said you will stuff your open mouth with yummy food then we will have a nice chat and the rest of your questions will be answered then." he clapped his hands and house elves came running out with food to serve.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and started to eat. She was still overly shocked and wasnt sure what to do. There was only a week left till she went back to her 6th year and hogwarts and she was excited at being named prefect for gryffindor. well she had better chat to her 'father' and see whats going to happen then.  
  
*tell me whether or not to continue i dont know if i should 


	2. Chap 2

After dinner, Hermione walked into a room with two green leather couches and a fire with green tipped flames. she followed her father into the room and sat on a couch opposite. Voldemort cleared his throat.  
  
"well my hermione, this must be very shocking to you, what with being a gryffindor and potters friend and all. i must appologise profusely for letting you believe you were a filthy mudblood and i will personally see to it that young draco malfoy appologizes. we will not have young lady riddle be riddikuled eh? hmm well im sure your tired after todays events and im sorry to say i dont have much time to spare, with the up-coming of my evil plan to take over the world and to kill off all muggles. Im sorry i am but draco will spend sufficient time with you. now i know you detest him but that will change. He will be curteous and respectful towards you. you will both go to diagon alley and then travel to hogwarts where you will be resorted into slytherin and join your inherited servants."  
  
He stood and held his hand out "now come hermione and ill take you back to your room. you havent yet seen yourself fully to know how beautiful you really are" he took her hand and dragged her out the room, up several staircases and down long corridors with no noise. when they got to her door voldemort gave her a little shove then backtracked his way with a "goodnight my sweet mione..." and he was gone.  
  
Hermione walked into her room and basically flung her self at her mirror when she did infact lock her eyes onto herself she gasped. she had a slim figure that oozed power and confidence, a oval face with pouty blood red lips, a perfect nose, the strangest eyes she'd ever seen (blue that changed to grey and green) and of course the black silky tresses with a purple tinge that rolled down her back in sleek, smooth strands. her eyes widened. Her mirror whistled "wow an improvement to a bit before darling very good!"  
  
Hermione backed onto the bed and landed on silk black and green pj's. she jumped into them and crawled into bed quite shocked for her 16th birthday. a very weird day indeed! As she was drifting off to sleep her door banged open revealing Malfoy in boxers and a t-shirt heading towards her bed.  
  
"Malfoy! Im trying to sleep!" Hermione said trying to stifle a yawn  
  
"yes well im bored and seeings though your not as filthy as i thought im deciding to be your friend."  
  
"yes your majesty. Do i get a say in this?"  
  
Draco's mouth hung open before Hermione herself leaned over and closed it.   
  
"b-b-but like you wouldnt WANT to be my friend." it seems draco got the impression that someone would actually say no to being his friend (shock horror)  
  
after Hermione laughed for several minutes, she calmed down enough to pull him onto the bed to sit and talk.  
  
"So im going to be in Slytherin and your new best friend" Hermione said hoping to start a conversation.  
  
Draco seemed unfazed at this "yeah well what can i say. i cant help it if im the most sought after person in the world. Besides it'll be good for my reputation if i have the dark lord's daughter for a friend. The prince and princess of Slytherin'll be back."  
  
Prince and Princess of Slytherin??? oh well she was too tired to think about this she needed to sleep. there was one thing stopping her. Draco.  
  
"umm i'd like to go to sleep now so..."  
  
in a soft, very cute voice, draco asked "can i sleep in here? not to try anything but i get nightmares..." he looked up with puppy dog eyes and then with a sigh and a nod from Hermione, Draco crawled into bed beside her whispering "goodnight mione."  
  
The next morning the woke up to a shocked scream coming from Hermione's room  
  
"DRACO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: i have no really good ideas actually so if you got some plz review and tell me coz id love to make this a really good story. They'll get some reactions of people in Diagon Ally and of course Hermione's gonna be a bit more evil. She'll embrace her destiny to be the evil girl shes suposed ta! REVEIW!!!) 


	3. Chap 3

OMG im soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I promise to actually try now. I get bored with the story lines but ill just have to think of twists. Im extremely loaded down with homework but ill try to keep updating! Any good ideas will definitely help. Just press the 'go' button down the bottom left of this page.  
  
In a soft, very cute voice, Draco asked "can i sleep in here? not to try anything but I get nightmares..." he looked up with puppy dog eyes and then with a sigh and a nod from Hermione, Draco crawled into bed beside her whispering "goodnight Mione."  
  
The next morning they woke up to a shocked scream coming from Hermione's room "DRACO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked up to find an extremely thin and attractive women, well would have been if not for her mouth which was at the moment hanging loosely open and her eyes wide. Hermione had never seen Narcissa Malfoy look anything but disgusted - and that was only at the quiditch world cup just before her 4th year.  
  
Draco was wide-awake and slightly fazed. "Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione began timidly "We weren't up to anything at all I promise. Draco here was keeping me company and helping me adjust to my new. erm. circumstances last night and then we got too tired and since Draco gets unfortunate nightmares I let him sleep in here."  
  
Draco looked at awe at the half asleep Hermione Riddle who had acted just as her father - so high and mighty as if everything she said just had to be right. No one had spoken to his mother like that, well apart from Lucius or the Dark Lord. But if his mother hadn't been furious Draco would've burst out in laughter. But as the situation was quite different he held it in.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry for waking you Mistress Riddle. I should have kept my thoughts to myself. As long as Draco wasn't bothering you."  
  
"I think ill take care of him he is here purely as a growing friendship flourishing and also he is here upon my wishes."  
  
"Yes mistress, I shouldn't have bothered you. I came by to see if you were up and would like a companion to breakfast this morning. Your father gives his deepest regrets but unfortunately isn't able to see you till the Christmas holidays. You will be going to Diagon Alley along with Draco today and following that you will return back to spend the rest of the holidays here with us at Malfoy Manor. You will be able to see your own manor on the Christmas holidays and Draco will be coming back with you to the Riddle Manor. Well you will receive letters later on about that, but now why don't you get up and dressed for today. I'm sure you will see many people and there will be many explanations like that Potter and Weasley."  
  
Hermione woke up at that. Harry and Ron! She'd forgotten. However Draco had obviously remembered. By that time Narcissa had walked down the hall. "You know you can't stay friends with Potter and Weasley." He laughed with glee. "Think of what your father'd say. And the fact that they wouldn't accept you for what you are."  
  
Those words stung Hermione, she knew they wouldn't accept her know. And Harry was a traitor, he has tried to kill her father on several occasions.  
  
Well she would show them. She would let them know who she was and she would be with Draco.  
  
Hermione showered marveling at her lovely hair and figure then came out and dressed in muggle clothes. After all believe or not many of the Death Eater's children wore muggle clothes and her father didn't mind obviously at the large wardrobe she now possessed. After much time, she picked a simply stunning outfit. She put on low rise dirty denim jeans, a tiny black T-Shirt which was purposely ripped around her tummy so it showed some skin and had graffiti print in various slogans scrawled across it in red. She grabbed some DC's out of her wardrobe as she was going to walk around all day she didn't want sore feet. She collected Draco and told him she couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron.  
  
As luck would have it, after Hermione and Draco bought new robes and were coming out of Madam Malkins (A.N. is that the name?) they were laughing about the shopkeepers face as she heard Draco say "Come along Miss. Riddle we have more shopping to do."  
  
"oh my god! Her face went so pale! Hahaha oh you've got to do that somewhere else!" Hermione said as she whirled around grabbing Draco's hand intending to run to Flourish and Blotts down the street but instead bumped into none other than Harry and Ron.  
  
"Watch it Weasley" Hermione hissed after recovering from her shock.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Ron asked looking up and down at Hermione not recognizing her but a look of interest all over his face caused Hermione to gag.  
  
"Now Weasley, you don't want to think about anything that's completely out of your reach do you?" Draco said his smirk in place as he slipped his hand in Hermione's and entwined there fingers together."  
  
Ron gaped at Malfoy then furiously said, "I don't want nothing that has touched you Malfoy"  
  
"Now, now boys" Hermione drawled. "You don't need to fight. I find it increasingly hard to believe that my two best friends don't even recognize me." Before Ron and Harry could butt in Hermione continued. "No matter I will introduce myself again." With a smirk and a mock bow Hermione drawled, "my name is Hermione Riddle but you would know me as. Granger" she spat the word while Harry and Ron just looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Well obviously they don't care to speak to me Draco. I think we should go. I have more important people to be around. Potter, Weasley just to let you know you have made possibly the worst enemy you are to know, yes worse than dear Draco here for you now have the Slytherin Prince and Princess to make sure you are kept in line and in misery. Good day Potter. Weasley." And with a smirk Hermione-now-Riddle walked away hand in hand with Harry and Ron's worst enemy - Draco Malfoy and Harry had a sinking feeling that not only had they lost their best friend, but they were in lots of trouble to come.  
  
A.N - next chappie will be Hermione going to Hogwart and taking over. Till then. 


	4. Chap 4

Before Ron and Harry could butt in Hermione continued. "No matter I will introduce myself again." With a smirk and a mock bow Hermione drawled, "my name is Hermione Riddle but you would know me as. Granger" she spat the word while Harry and Ron just looked dumbstruck.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione and Draco slowly built there friendship up, mostly by bitching and complaining about Harry and Ron which Hermione now called "Potter and Weasley," and Hermione found she could easily entertain Draco by telling humourous stories about Potter and Weasley and Draco found out an interesting fact that Ron was scared - more like terrified of spiders!  
  
Hermione had also found a dark arts spell in one of the 3 large libraries at Malfoy Manor that if said correctly ("spidorus") the spell, which cant be detected, will make you hallucinate that there are spiders every where you look, you will see, smell, feel, hear and even dream about them.  
  
Of course when Hermione told this information to Draco, he thought it was a good enough excuse to celebrate by drinking 2 bottles of Lucius' fire whiskey and this just happened to be on the night before going to Kings Cross station.  
  
When they woke up, in the same bed, with pounding headaches, and severe nausea, they had to ask Lucius for some hangover cure. They didn't eat breakfast and flued to Kings Cross (carrying some hangover cure for after going through the flu network) they walked through the barrier and received many curious glances towards the new improved Hermione. They got on the train and after sitting down, a blonde, chubby girl ran up to Draco and started screaming  
  
"Draco Malfoy, how could you??? For as long as I know we've been an item! Im your fiancé! And now I got this letter saying it's off?! Who are you with now huh? I'll smack that bitch's face in! as soon as I see her I'll."  
  
Pansy Parkinson's voice faltered at the sight of Hermione, however she recovered quite quickly.  
  
"Who the hell are you? I haven't seen you around here before. Are you the bitch that's stolen my Drackie?! ANSWER ME!"  
  
Hermione's mouth twitched into a slowly spread smirk that she picked up off hanging round Draco for so long.  
  
"Excuse me Parkinson but you should learn to watch your language, my dear,"  
  
"Watch it for who, huh? Whats you damn name?"  
  
Draco slid his arm round Hermione's shoulder and dangled it down so it nearly touched her breast. "Pansy, dear, I'd like you to meet my new fiancé. Hermione Riddle"  
  
Pansy's mouth dropped open and she squeaked. "Oh my god! Are you.."  
  
"Yes dear I'm Mistress Riddle and the Dark Lord is my father. and yes you may apologize on your knees for speaking to me in that language."  
  
While Draco unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, Pansy dropped down to her knees and muttered apologies until Hermione told her to leave. When Pansy backed out of the compartment on her knees, face down still apologizing, Harry Potter and Ron stormed in, slamming the door closed behind them.  
  
"what the hell have you done with my Mione?!" Ron screamed.  
  
Hermione quickly whipped out her wand, did a silencing charm on the room and on Ron.  
  
"Listen Potter and Weasley," Hermione started in a deadly quite voice, "I don't know how to get it through you thick heads but I am Hermione but I'm no longer a Granger or a mudblood. Now, I am daughter to the greatest man throughout history and a soon to be Malfoy. I am no longer yours, I was never yours to begin with. So what your going to do, is leave me and my fiancé to some quality time and you go back out there with the belief that there is hope to conquer the Dark Lord. And I'll say this once and once only. If you value you lives and the people that you love, stay away from me, stay away from Draco, and stay away from my family and friends."  
  
With that she lifted the silencing charms, opened the door, quietly said "spidorus" and pushed Harry and Ron out the door, shutting and locking it before she sat down and cuddled into Draco.  
  
"I think they'll leave us alone now love." 


End file.
